That's what Best Friends do
by WolfBane2
Summary: None of the KND know that one of their agents has been best friends with an enemy since second grade, but that's going to change...
1. The Eleventh Chime

Chapter 1: The Escape  
  
The church clock chimed nine, ten, eleven times. As the eleventh chime rang, a pair of sapphire eyes flew open inside a mansion along a dark lane. A slim girl slid out of bed, and opened a dresser drawer.  
  
After she changed from a nightdress into a pair of jeans and a black top (which she was not supposed to have, by the way), a voice murmured from the darkness, "Ginny, you really shouldn't be doing this."  
  
The blond girl pulled her long hair into a ponytail, to keep it out of the way. She told her sister, "I know, Leah, but I'm fed up with being stuck here 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Besides, she's my friend."  
  
"Yeah, I guess she's ok. But even if Father didn't find out, imagine what the Kids Next Door would do to you if they found out that you've been best friends with one of their agents since second grade."   
  
The girl in the other bed sat up and tossed something to her sister, who caught it and snapped it on her left wrist. It was a small metal transmitter. Her brother, John, who was good with electronics, had managed to create a machine that when turned on, would make any being wearing it that passed by the outside cameras appear and sound like a stray cat. This was essential, since there were cameras everywhere around the mansion hallways and in the yard.   
  
The blond girl opened the window gently, as to keep it from creaking, and unrolled a coil of rope and dropped it out, tieing the other end to her bed. Vaulting over the window, she silently rapelled down the mansion side, then tugged on the rope.   
  
At the signal, the chubby girl got up and undid the rope, hiding it back under the bed. She gazed out the window blearily, since she hadn't bothered to put on her glasses, and murmured, "Good luck."  
  
In the darkness, no one saw a shadow slip from place and turn the corner, heading towards a very familar tree house...  
  
Author's Note: Hi, guys! Didja like the first chapter? I hope so, 'cause this is gonna be a long story! This may seem to resemble SALE, but trust me, the outcome is going to be a very different story, and unlike SALE, it will NOT involve gay people. And YearOfTheCat, you can go jump in a lake, 'cause I don't care what you think. 


	2. Be Quiet, My Friend

At the treehouse, four children were sleeping. And one was up and about in her room, collecting various things and putting them in a rainbow-colored backpack. She moved quietly, since Numbuhs Two and Four were on either side of her room, and waking them would be disatorous.  
  
Outside the treehouse, a small blond girl crept behind the hedges. The Kids Next Door had no cameras, which was good, but they had defense lasers in the wall. She unrolled the coil of rope on her shoulder and attached a gleaming metal spider hook to one end. She reared back and hurled the spider hook up, up the wall.  
  
It went straight up in the air, then snagged on a window sill a few stories up. The girl tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure, then climbed catlike up to the window.  
  
Numbuh Three zipped the backpack and waved to her friend, who waited patiently. Swinging the backpack over her shoulder, the Japenese girl opened the window, and the petite blond climbed inside.  
  
Exchanging no words, for fear of discovery, the blond unhooked the rope and coiled it back over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she jumped out the window. (yes, you heard me correctly)  
  
After falling about 7 seconds, she shifted her weight to the left. This made her land on something springy and soft, which was a large lilac bush that belonged to a neighbor. She jumped safely to the ground, just as her friend sank into the bush. "Whee!" the raven-haired girl cried softly as she bounced to the ground.  
  
The blond girl nudged her affectionately, a silent signal to stay quiet. The two slunk into the shadows and headed for the forest that lay a few blocks away, at the edge of town... 


	3. A Wish On A Falling Star

As they entered the woods, the blond girl breathed, "Now we can talk."  
  
Our friend Numbuh Three asked her as they stepped onto the trail, "Are we going to the plateau?"  
  
Ginny nodded, though this was hardly visible in the dark of night. "Yes, we're going to the plateau. Do you have the chart?"  
  
As they walked, Numbuh Three rumaged through her backpack and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, held with a rubber band. She handed it to her friend. "Here ya go!" she said happily.  
  
"Thanks." As the unlikely pair turned a corner, the blond girl remarked, "Do your friends know that we've been best friends since second grade?"  
  
Numbuh Three shook her head, causing her ebony hair to fly around like a halo. "Do your brothers and sister know?"  
  
As they entered a clearing on top of a hill, the blond girl said rather sadly, "Leah does. So does John. We had to tell him, since I needed the transmitter to fool Father's cameras. But Lee and Dylan don't know yet."  
  
She stretched out the star chart, and the pair lay down in the grass, staring into the star-lit sky.  
  
"That's Sirius, the dog star." Ginny pointed to a dot of light that shone more brillantly then the others. "And that line is Gemini." She pointed to a line of stars with two brillant points on the end.  
  
The happy-go-lucky one studied the chart intensely. "And that's Taurus, right? The one with the shiny belt buckle?"   
  
"Right."  
  
Numbuh Three sighed happily. As her friend ran her eyes down the chart, the girl noticed a ball of light streak across the midnight black sky. "Oooh, a falling star! I call it!"  
  
Ginny raised her head just in time to see the light fly over them, and then it faded into the distance. "Lucky." she murmured, going back to the chart.  
  
"Hmm..." Numbuh Three thought, then said the wish to herself. "I wish that our friends and families could know about our friendship. And that we'll stay friends, no matter what." The stars twinkled merrily in the sky for the rest of the night.  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: I still don't own KND. Aw, this chapter is so sweet! Numbuh Three has a heart of gold. And I call HD Dylan. His TVTOME name is Mike, but I don't like that name. Sgamer82 came up with it in their story FARRAH, and I give all credit of that name to them. It's just a better name for the helmet kid, in my opinion. 


	4. Battle Of The Brussel Sprouts

Two days later...  
  
They were at it again. Of course, you must know who I mean by now. The DCFDTL were trying to invent a machine that turns all sugar into brussel sprouts. And the KND were stopping them. Duh. Now, on with the story.  
  
The Kids Next Door were at a grocery store, where the DC were trying out their invention. As soon as they saw the KND, the DC leapt into one of their various machines. This one looked like a giant greyhound standing on it's back paws, except for the fact that it's paw could shoot fireballs, and flares went up from it's metal fur each time the KND shot at it. They had designed it after Father's own power.  
  
Numbuh Four wasn't daunted. As the DC shot another fireball at him, he leapt out of the way and with his favorite metal punching arm and a cry of, "Take this, you Delightful Dorks!" blew holes in the greyhound machine's ribs. Of course, this earned him a flare reaction, and he flew against the wall.  
  
"We took it, and we returned it. Thank you very much all the same, though." the Delightful Children chorused in the creepy monotone that Father told them to. Only four of them said this, though. The blond boy was working frantically behind them at the controls.  
  
A sky voice yelled, "Hey, y'all Delightful Dorks, nobody picks on Numbuh Four but me!" As she said this, Numbuh Five raised an smoothie blaster and froze a fireball in it's tracks.  
  
John murmured to himself, "We'll see about that. Ginny, give me the veg ray, quickly!" His sister turned and understanding his meaning, plunged the their weapon into a key hole in the control panel. Just then, Numbuh Two shot candy missiles at the machine. The blond boy ran his fingers over the keyboard, typing in a code.  
  
The dog's ears suddenly twisted towards the Kids Next Door missiles and fired green light at them. The missiles exploded, but instead of candy, the missiles were now full of something very disgusting that fell onto the KND.  
  
"Bleah! Spinach, yuck! Cruddy Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh Four cursed as he shook the spinach leaves off, blasting at the machine with his puncher.   
  
"Numbuh Five hates spinach!"  
  
"Ewww!"   
  
As Numbuh Three called the last word, Numbuh One fired his rocket boots and the spinach fell away. Raising his SPLANKER and cutting off a large section of the dog machine, he yelled, "Numbuh Five, get the cheese gun!"  
  
"You got it, Numbuh One!" Numbuh Five scrambled up and reached into Numbuh Two's backpack, which he had abandoned during his frantic attempts to get the spinach off his shirt. She pulled out a small yellow gun and punched a red button on it's handle, at the same time rolling out of a flare's range, which had been set off by Numbuh Four's various attempts to destroy the machine with his punchers.  
  
The DCFDTL were occupied, so they didn't notice Numbuh Five loading the weapon. The blond boy was busily trying to shoot Numbuh Three, who was hopping around the machine and singing. The greyhound whirled in an attempt to follow the girl's antics. Though Ginny said nothing, her eyes twinkled with amusement at her friend's ways.  
  
"Yay, this is fun!" cried Numbuh Three. She hopped onto the greyhound's nose and laughed merrily.   
  
Just as John was pointing the greyhound's ears at Numbuh Three, Numbuh Five called, "See ya later, Delightful suckahs!" She fired a missile of nacho cheese, which collided with the greyhound's head and knocked it far away, to the other side of town. Another victory for KND!  
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
Numbuh Two stood up. "Nice job, Numbuh Five!" he told her appreciatively.   
  
"Yeah, you kicked those prissy dorks' butt!" called Numbuh Four, picking himself up.  
  
Numbuh Five looked away. She said modestly, "Aww, Numbuh Five was jus' doin' her job."  
  
"Yeah, you did..." started Numbuh One. He faltered, then looked around the ruined grocery store. "Guys...Where's Numbuh Three?"  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer:Still don't own KND. The greyhound machine is my own invention, and it's one of my favorites! You'll be seeing the greyhound in future stories. Yeah, turning candy into veggies does seem like something the DC would do, doesn't it? See ya! 


	5. A Blast To The Past

START FLASHBACK:  
  
The teacher, Mrs. Hahn, told her kindergarten students, "I'm going to get the baking supplies out of my car, I'll be back soon." She left the classroom, where the kids were playing absent-mindedly and eagerly waiting for her to come back so they could make brownies.   
  
In one corner, four girls played together. They were play dress-up with the large trunk of clothes that was in the corner, and pretending they were at a fashion show.   
  
"Smile!" a girl wearing a blue dress called. She had long, brown, unbraided pigtails that went all the way to her waist, and bright blue eyes. She was holding a camera and aiming it at the others.   
  
An African-American girl complained, "We're not ready yet!" The young photographer rolled her eyes and waited impatiently. Then the same voice called, "Get the camera ready!" The girl strutted out in a fancy purple dress that was 6 sizes too big, and the pigtailed girl couldn't stop herself from giggling as she snapped a photo. The other two were laughing as they pulled on dresses that were at least 6 sizes too big or more over their clothes and they pulled fake pearl necklaces over their heads. "Wow, think they're real?" asked the blonde.  
  
"Ginny, who cares?" asnwered Numbuh Three cheerfully.  
  
As a raven-haired girl jumped out from behind the trunk, a blond-haired boy walked past and said scornfully with an Aussie accent, "Stupid girls playing their dumb fashion game." A boy with short red hair nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hi Wally! Wanna help?" called the ebony-haired Japenese girl. She and her blonde friend pulled off their much too large dresses.   
  
The red haired boy said, "Go on, WALLY." He emphasised the last word, and the boy who would someday be Numbuh Four blushed and with a frown, stalked over to the girls.  
  
"Eh, fine. Whatd'ye want meh to do?"   
  
The future Numbuh Three met her blonde friend's sky-blue eyes. Wally saw the answer in them, and started to back away. "No way, there's no way I'm doing-"  
  
"LIVE DRESS-UP!" the pair yelled together. With a gleeful cry, they pounced on the boy and pinned him down.   
  
The future Numbuh Five shrugged off her dress and picked up a blush container. "Well, looks like Abby's got a new client." And she went to work.  
  
Five minutes later...The future Numbuh Four now wore a frilly green dress with lace, and his face was covered in lipstick and blush. He had a false jewel necklace around his neck. The red haired-boy was on the floor, clutching his sides to stop the stomach-ache he was getting from laughing so hard. The future Numbuh Five was grinning and holding the struggling Wallabee up for all to see. The pudgy pigtailed girl, Ginny and Numbuh Three were lying on their backs, pointing at him and howling with laughter.   
  
"Hey, guys," called a voice from one side. An African-American boy, a fat boy with brown hair, a short, blond boy, and a boy with no hair jogged over to them. The African-American, who's name was Dylan, continued. "Do you want to play soccer? What's so funny?" The boys glanced over at Numbuh Four. Within 10 seconds, all of them were shaking with laughter, bent over their knees. The pigtailed-girl stopped laughing, even though everyone else but Numbuh Four were shrieking with laughter, and raised herself up. She lifted the camera and shot two photos, then fell down again with laughter.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
Disclaimer/Note: Hi, guys! Still don't own KND. This may not seem very connected with the rest of the story, but you'll see what this has to do with anything in Chapter 6. Shh, no more until 6, then! 


	6. The Photo Incident

The Kids Next Door had gone back to the treehouse to decide what to do about Numbuh Three. After a long argument, they had all settled on a plan. Numbuh One announced, "So it's decided. If she's not back within an hour-"  
  
The Aussie leapt up and slammed his fist into his other hand. "We got to the Delightful Dorks' mansion, beat the crap out of 'em, and get Numbuh Three back!"  
  
Numbuh Five looked up, "Yeh know, Numbuh Three might just be off pickin' flowers or somethin', like she always is."  
  
Numbuh One nodded. He replied sternly, "I know, but-"  
  
"It'll be fun to beat the livin' daylights out o' those prissy brats either way!" interrupted Numbuh Four excitedly.  
  
Numbuh One rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, she usually comes back unless something's happened to her. We can't take any chances. Kids Next Door, meet back here in an hour." He walked through a large door with a 1 painted on it and to his room.  
  
Numbuh Four, who was leaping up and down in the hope that he'd get to kill the Delightful Children, bounced off to his room, and Numbuh Two heard a metal robot slam against the wall a minute or two after he went in.  
  
Numbuh Five had picked up a magazine. Numbuh Two got up, and he was about to go up to his room to work on new improvements for his FLY wings, when the boy spotted a leather book on the low set table near the couch where Numbuh Five was reading. He turned to her and asked, "Hey, Numbuh Five, what's that?"  
  
She looked up. "It's jus an ol' photo book I found."  
  
Not having anything better to do, Numbuh Two picked it up and settled into a chair. He padded through the pages. Two smiled as he saw a picture of Numbuh One and Numbuh Four wacking a volley ball across a net at the beach. On the page next to it, Numbuh Three was pouring tea for a stuffed cat in her room.  
  
As he turned the page, a photo caught his eye. He scanned it and burst out laughing. In the picture, Numbuh Four was in a lacy green dress and lipstick, struggled vainly as he was being held up by a grinning Numbuh Five. They looked like they were about 5 or 6 years old.  
  
"What's so funny, Numbuh Two?" At his outburst of laughter, the stealth agent had looked up and came over to him. The pilot was still laughing as he pointed worldlessly to the picture. Numbuh Five let out a bark of laughter, then still grinning, she told him, "We was in kindergarten that day. Yo're right over there." She pointed to a pudgy boy with brown hair in one corner of the photo.  
  
He stopped laughing and peered at it. "Yeah, that's me," He frowned. "Who are those other people?"  
  
"Prob'ly just some other people in the class." Numbuh Five looked more closely. She saw Numbuh Three on the floor, rolling in laughter with another girl, this one with long blond hair. Numbuh One and Numbuh Two were with an African-American boy that somehow seemed familar, and a boy with blond hair, all four bent over their knees and laughing at Numbuh Four's plight. A red haired boy was leaning against the wall and grinning.  
  
As Numbuh Five was about to go back to her magazine, Numbuh Two said cautiously, "But look closer. Don't they look familar?"  
  
Numbuh Five squinted. "Now that ya mention it, they do. I know I've seen 'em before, I just can't remember where." The two pondered this for a few seconds.  
  
Numbuh Two glanced down at the two boys that were with himself and Numbuh One. The blond was bent over, and his bangs hid his eyes, but Numbuh Two saw that the black boy had bright blue eyes. And so did the boy with short red hair. Numbuh Two jerked in surprise as he suddenly remembered a flash of something he'd forgotten for years:  
  
He was playing soccer, and he approached the goal. A blond boy was in between the posts. Numbuh Two smashed the soccer ball with his foot, and was sure it would go in. But the boy, short though he was, leapt up and whacked the ball back to him with one hand. "Come on, you can do better then that!" the boy laughed.   
  
Numbuh Two jumped as his mind returned to the present. But it spun, as he realized who they were. Numbuh Five was staring at the picture with a mix of disbelief and horror. Their eyes met. Numbuh Two said, "No way."  
  
"It can't be."  
  
The two looked at the picture again. They said together, "The Delightful Children?"  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: Am I saying that I own Kids Next Door? Are you saying that the Statue of Liberty is 2 inches tall? Hi guys! Yup, that's why you needed to read Chapter 5. Um, there's nothing else to say, except that I always think of goalies as short people (dunno why, but I hate being goalie, and I'm tall, and short people are good at it). See ya! 


	7. What's Wrong?

At the mansion...Dylan stood up and shook himself like a dog. He went over to the control panel, and checked the greyhound's functions. For being flung across town, it was amazing that the greyhound was fine. The African-American boy turned and put on his helmet, which had fallen off. Then he ran a systems check for his siblings.  
  
Lee had been thrown down a corridor that lead to the main power system, but luckily the door had been closed, and he was getting up. Ginny was already up and was heading towards Leah, who was unconsious but apparently unharmed. The girls were both in the camera room, where a large TV screen showed a view of the around the machine from the two cameras below the greyhound's ears.   
  
John had fallen out of the ship entirely, though Dylan didn't know how, but luckily the small boy had fallen into a hedge and was bleeding from many tiny cuts from the thorns, but would be all right. He was out of the hedge and staring at something just out of the camera's view.  
  
Dylan pressed a button to open activate all exit ramps. A door sprung open to his right and a rubber ramp pushed it's way to the ground. Shutting off the greyhound, he turned and walked onto the ramp, then leapt to the ground.  
  
He saw Ginny slide down another ramp further down the greyhound's midsection, followed closely by Leah. Lee had already jumped to the ground from a ramp on the other side, and was coming around to them. John was still staring at whatever the thing was.  
  
"Well, that didn't work." Dylan stated the obvious as the four went to each other.   
  
Leah shrugged. "Can't have everything in life."  
  
"Let's get the greyhound back into the equipment section." said Lee.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing Father's on a buisness trip, so he won't...John, what is it?!?" The girl interrupted herself as she turned on her heel and walked briskly over to the blond boy. "What is so interest..ohhh. Oh no, no." she whispered.  
  
Lee followed them curiously. He started to ask, "What's wrong? OY!" The boy jumped back, his eyes widening so much that Dylan actually got a glimpse of their whites through his dark red hair.  
  
His pigtailed sister raised an eyebrow. "What in the world is wrong with..." She didn't finish her statement, but her face dropped into the same shocked expression as the others three's faces.  
  
Dylan was quite disgusted by all this. "Come on, what is the problem?!?" he said loudly in frustration. Getting no answer, he jogged over to the others. Then the five just stared at the crumpled body of our beloved friend Numbuh Three.   
  
"Oh no." the frightful five murmured together. "Oh no."  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Kids Next Door. 


	8. This Is What We'll Do

At the mansion..."WHAT?!?" cried two boys together, staring at a blond girl incredously, their jaws hanging open.   
  
She rolled her eyes slightly at their stupidity, and responded, "We're not going to kill her."  
  
"And why...NOT?!" demanded a tall boy with thick red hair that covered his eyes. He impatiently brushed a few strands away.  
  
The girl smiled smugly. "Because I say so."  
  
A boy wearing a slightly-askew football helmet sighed with disgust. "We can't keep her here," he said firmly. "Even to torture her. She'd learn too much. If, which she probably would, considering those stupid Kids Next Door's luck, she escaped..." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Their brother, a short kid with pale blond hair, was back inside the greyhound machine, and was slowly backing it up. He made a blunt nail shoot out of the dog's paw and type a code on one of the mansion's walls. The wall flashed open just enough for the greyhound to go through, then instantly became solid again.   
  
A few yards away from the argument, a pudgy girl with dark brown pigtails held a roll of gauze bandage. She listened with half an ear to the argument as she wound the gauze around a very large, bleeding wound on a still unconsious Japenese girl's right leg. Then she wrapped three ring of thick white tape around the gauze to keep it on and to give some support to the leg.  
  
The red haired boy whirled around, and his eyes glanced over at the pigtailed-girl. "Leah, what are you doing?" he yelled, slightly frustrated because Ginny wouldn't give in.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked retorically and she wrapped the last ring of tape around the girl's leg.  
  
Dylan stepped up. He told her with annoyance, "We do not help the enemy!"  
  
"Oh yes we do." interrupted Ginny.   
  
The African-American rolled his eyes. "Maybe you do, but-"  
  
"Hey hey hey! Knock it off, you two," John, back from putting the greyhound in the machine storage and development room, pushed between them. He looked at the helpless Numbuh Three. "Listen. This is what we're going to do..."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Do you really think I own the KND by now? 


	9. The End Of The End

Back at headquarters, Numbuh One glanced over at the clock. He sighed, half annoyed and half worried, then put away the files he been paging through to kill time. He stood up from the desk and punched the meeting button, which would give the signal to his team to go to the main room immediately.   
  
The boy adjusted his sunglasses and trotted down to the main room. Numbuh Two was slouched in a chair, and the pilot frequently glanced out the window, wringing his hands nervously. Numbuh Four paced back and forth along one wall, clenching and unclenching his fists. Numbuh Five, thought calmer then the other two, was still tapping her feet against the floor and flipping through a magazine at a speed of a page turn per second.  
  
The leader stepped up to the speaking platform. Numbuh Four halted his anxious pacing, and Numbuh Five put down the magazine. Numbuh One looked out on the agents, who were still on-edge, and announced, "All right, it appears Numbuh Three hasn't returned from the mission, so it's time to go out and find her. We shall return to the battle site and begin searching from there. Arm yourselves, we don't know who could be waiting for us." With those parting words, Numbuh One went to the weapons corridor.  
  
Numbuh Five stretched and followed Numbuh One, still uncharestically jumpy. Numbuh Four rocketed off to his room (he had a large stash of weapons hidden in his closet), leaping off the wall and punching at imaginary enemies, trying to shake off the tension.  
  
Numbuh Two rolled onto his feet, and the airplane specialist was about to follow Numbuhs One and Five, when he heard a knock on the door. He shrugged, but was curious as to who would be calling upon them now. "Hello?" Two called as he opened the door.  
  
There was Numbuh Three! The girl was lying unconsious on the doormat, bound and gagged. There was a thick white bandage on one leg, and a good-sized lump above her right ear, where it looked as if something had whacked her hard enough into blacking-out. (they found out later from Numbuh Three that a falling shelf had hit her as the store collapsed)  
  
After standing frozen for a second or two, Numbuh Two yelled as loudly as he could, "GUYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Within a few seconds, Five and One leapt out into the main room, weapons bristling. Numbuh Four followed a few seconds behind them. Two turned to them. "Um, I don't think we need to go look for her." As Numbuh Four dragged the flirty agent into the main room, only Numbuh Five caught a glimpse of a shadow moving around the corner and out of sight.  
  
Several minutes later (in Ginny's view)...A blond girl slunk through an alley and into the large backyard of a mansion on the south side of town. After her brother's interference with the argument, they had agreed to let Numbuh Three go. But it had to be done quickly. After all, the girl was a KND agent, and they couldn't risk her learning anything that might help the KND in the future.  
  
So Lee had bound and gagged her with the leftover gauze bandage, and they had put a Controlls All Moving Abilitys (CAMA) controller on her. Using the remote that would, as the name says, controll Numbuh Three's walking, Ginny had moved her back to the KND headquarters, removed the CAMA, and rolled Numbuh Three onto the doorstep.   
  
She couldn't help wishing that things had turned out differently, that the war had never started, that they could have been friends without hiding, without lying to those thye were close to. But someday, someday...  
  
That night, the soft, sad sounds of a flute drifted through the air.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi, guys! Sorry I kept ya waiting, but I had to think of an ending. I hope y'all liked it. The world is quiet here. 


End file.
